


Courtier Cuddle Puddle

by immie_bee



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immie_bee/pseuds/immie_bee
Summary: Lactarius has to deal with not one but ALL the courtiers. And they are cranky when they are tired!





	Courtier Cuddle Puddle

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddle puddles!!!! and story time!!!!

Lactarius laid on the overly large bed, tucked in with a book in her lap as she waited for Valerius to come out of his bath. The large window across the room was streaked with harsh rain drops from the outside storm. The storm had rolled in during the evening meal with Nadia and the courtiers. After a very flustered and soaked to the bone chamberlain announced that no carriages would be leaving until the storm passed everyone was stuck at the palace.  
The courtiers gave their onw disgruntled opinions about staying (except sweet little Volta; she looked absoulutley petrified when the first clap of thunder shattered the peaceful dinner). Lactarius and Valerius had shrugged it off retreating to their room, as a frantic Vlastomil screeched about who would feed his darling baies.  
Now here she sat, amongst the soft sheets, large pillows, sighing as she drank her mint tea relaxing with a good book. Honestly it was like being back at the shop, minus the random foot that Asra would throw in his deep sleep. She was glad Valerius was more of a soft sleeper, sure he would butt into her space, but nothing like Asra's almost puppy like sleep. After a loud clap of thunder rattled the windows and seemingly the whole palace, she heard a sharp cry from down the hall followed by a frantic knock on their door.  
Lactarius sat the book down on her lap, "Yes. Who is it?"  
She heard a soft gasp, "It's Volta. Please can I come in!"  
She gave a soft smile, "Yes come on in."  
"OH THANK YOU!"  
Lactarius barely had time to react as the small woman raced across the room after shutting the door behind her, leaping onto the bed. Lactarius set the book on the bed side table and reached her arms out to the shaking woman. Volta climbed up the bed and into the witch's arms just as another loud clap of thunder shook the room. Squealing Volta hugged her and buried her head into her chest with a muffled whimper.  
Running a hand over her hair Lactarius spoke. "Do you not like storms?"  
"No miss! Its loud and scary! And no one is every around when Volta is scared...and you were so kind to me once.....PLEASE! Don't kick me out!" Large tears streaming down Volta's red face.  
Lactarius sighed, knowing Valerius was going to be pissed at the new sleeping partner. Oh what the hell. She smiled down at the crying, trembling Volta.  
"I wouldn't kick you out. You can sleep here tonight."  
"WHAT!" a voice shouted as the door slammed open the same time another clap of thunder struck.  
Lactarius squeezed Volta close as she looked towards the door where a pissed Vulgora and a curious Vlastmil stood. Oh great....  
"What are you guys doing up wondering around the palace?" she mumbled trying again to calm a crying Volta.  
"I heard Volta whimpering and squealing like a little piggy so I followed her!"  
"And Vulgora cussed when they ran into a pillar near my room. So I naturally had to follow and see what was going on! Just think what was so scandalous that little Volta ran into you and Valerius' chambers....at night." Vlastmil smirked.  
Rolling her eyes Lactarius glared at the two, "Well Volta couldn't sleep because of the storm so she's staying in here so she's not afraid."  
The two courtiers looked at each other then shut the door with them still inside the room. The then raced towards the bed, like two kids trying to get the best spot on the bed. Vlastmil was technically the first to the bed had Vulgora not grabbed him by the waist pushing him down to the ground before heaving themselves next to Volta. Lactarius softly chuckled as Vlastmil pulled himself up onto his knees to glare over the side of the bed at Vulgora, who shoved their face into Lactarius chest nuzzling in innocently.  
"You are cheat! You are vile! I was th-!!!!"  
Lactarius grabbed Vlastmil by the back of his night shirt collar pulling him over to sit next to her, swinging an arm around him. Lowering his head onto crook of her neck she softly patted his hair as he snuggled in next to her. Alternating with stroking Vulgora's cheek and Volta's hair with the other.  
"There you big babies.....is everyone comfortable?"  
A chorus of "yes" followed. She laid back waiting for Valerius' who should be finishing up anytime to walk in. After a few minutes she heard the bath door open and the soft approach of feet.  
"My little witch, I'm ready to hear you sweet sounds get swallowed up in the storm."  
Lactarius rolled her eyes and attempted to stifle a giggle as he turned towards the bed only to halt midway, mouth dropped open and posture in one of confusion. Had he been drinking his usual bedtime wine he probably would have spit it out or choked on it. Or maybe both.  
"What are THEY doing here?!"  
Lactarius sucked in a deep breath, "Well...Volta is afraid of thunderstorms, Vulgora heard her making noises towards our room, and Vlastmil is here because "red devil" here can't quietly curse....does that answer your question?"  
Valerius' eyes rolled as another voice spoke behind him.  
"And I wanted to know why some many grown adults can sit in the same bed without any type of sexual motivation."  
Screaming Valerius dove into the pile as the others began shrieking, throwing pillows and anything they could grab in the direction of the voice. Vulgora going the extra mile picking up a large pillow before leaping off the bed and smacking the figure upside the head until the laid on the ground.  
Lactarius shushing the screaming frantic group as she saw a grinning row of teeth underneath a protective arm.  
"Valdemar?!"  
Vulgora stopped hitting the doctor as they sat up giving a wiggle of fingers towards the petrified group. A chorus of groans followed as Vulgora grabbed their pillow and sat back on the bed next to Volta. Valdemar stood up walking over staring down at the group, cocking their head.  
"You never answered my question. Why did you decide to share a bed with no sexual desires towards the others?"  
Lactarius looked up at them, "It's called cuddling. And its healthy for people to cuddle. It doesn't need to be sexual."  
Valdemar tapped a finger to their chin as if pondering for a moment with this new information.  
"Ok. I would like to join this "cuddling" and see what is so beneficial about it!"  
Hopping up to the foot of the bed they stared at Lactarius looking to her for guidance. Staring around the bed she was noticing they were running out of space even in this massive bed. With Valerius and Vlastmil curled up on either side of her and Vulgora and Volta sharing a space between her legs, she needed to figure out a way for everyone to get cuddles.  
"Hmmm..... Volta I'm going to need to squeeze between Valerius and my leg. Vulgora I need you to do the same this except on Vlastmil's side of the bed. And finally Valdemar take the spot in between my legs."  
With everyone situated and Valerius sneering at Volta until a quick kiss from Lactarius made him blush and cease his attitude. Lactarius snuggled down into the pillows to get some rest until Volta and Vulgora started softly hissing back and forth in hushed tones.  
"Now what you guys." Lactarius groaned her eyes going heavy with sleep.  
Volta lifted her head, "Can you tell us a story? Please miss, Volta misses hearing stories."  
"Make it a story with death!" Valdemar hissed excited as they dug their fingers into her hip, Vulgora seconding the notion.  
"No! A love story!" Volta cried.  
"Make it have worms in it!"  
"Oh for the gods sake! Hush all of you! You are adults!" Valerius sat up staring down at the group, hair tussled and frazzled much like Lactarius' usual style.  
All of them snickering as he glared at them with angry tired eyes, Lactarius pulled him back down softly stroking his hair.  
"Ok....I got a story ALL of you might like."  
She quietly began, "A long time ago the there was a king and a priestess that ruled over our planet. The gods gave them all the necessary things to make our world the way it is. Clay, wood, dirt, blood, tears, etc. The king made all the creatures in the world. And he made them all strong and proud, just like himself. But even after making everything like himself, he wasn't happy. For he did not know how to love....."  
Feeling the others move to look up at her she continued.  
"Now the priestess, she was not a skilled creator like the king. But she gave each an all of the creatures feelings. Sadness, joy, fear...love. Soon all of the kings creatures were dancing and singing. Fighting for love, to ease hunger in their bellies. All emotions blossoming out across the world in a ripple effect.  
The king seeing how the priestess made his creations happy, he too wanted happiness. She too wanted his gift of creation, so they made a bridge of starlight connecting each of their realms together. But as they approached each other, their gifts began to dissolve. Leaving our world a dark grey empty void."  
Volta sucked in a breath giving a whimper. Lactarius looked down bumping her forehead against hers.  
"But, they quickly ran back their realms desperately contacting the gods. The gods hearing their cries answered, listening to their griefs.  
'I wish to know what it feels like to love another. I wish to be happy like my creations!' shouted the king.  
'I wish to know what it is like to create. I wish for a family I can love.' cried the priestess.  
The gods unable to grant their wishes to be together; granted them another way to be together."  
Vulgora wiggled themselves up on their elbow to stare at Lactarius with wide eyes, teeth grinning.  
"The gods offered them a truce.  
'Good king you will make all the creations and wonders of the world, your joy and warmth giving them hope. And your name will be Life. You will make everything from the largest mountain to the smallest worm...'"  
Giving a nuzzle to Vlastmil she continued, " 'You will know what emotions are and give them to each of your creations so they might use it.'  
Then the gods turned to the priestess.  
'Noble priestess we will give you a family. Someone to love a cherish for the end of time, for your name shall be Death.'"  
Valedmar grinned nuzzling into her belly, "'For in time Life's creations will slow, the will weaken. And when it is time for them to leave behind their earthly family, they will join yours. You will keep them safe and loved for all eternity.'  
Both happy with the fact that they would gain what they desired, the still longed to be together. Finally the gods spoke once more and for the last time, 'Though we cannot grant you your true wishes we can offer you a parting gift. Every year, for a brief moment you may meet on your bridge without consequence. Only then for that short time can you both be together, for those few breathes you two may join as one.'  
And with that the gods left. So every year when the moon covers the sun; Life and Death share their hope, their desires with one another. For Life loved Death so much that he gave her gifts for the rest of eternity."  
As she finished she stared around the group only to be met with soft snores and the occasional twitch. Valerius giving her a soft reassuring smile as she shifted her hips to stretch her leg. Valerius taking a deep breath as he snuggled into her neck before slipping off to sleep. Sighing she leaned back with heavy eyes staring up at the ceiling until her eyelids closed, listening to sounds of soft snores. Smiling at the warmth and the soft pattering of rain on the window she let herself drift off into dreams. 

**************************************************************************************************

The next day Nadia would wake, peeking into Lactarius and Valerius' chambers to alert them the other courtiers had vanished from their rooms, only to find Lactarius in the center of a massive cuddle pile of courtiers.


End file.
